Treason or Torture?
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: Zidane is released from the Iifa Tree, but with a mission at hand... To kill Queen Garnet... Will Zidane fight his emotions and murder his one true love?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I dinnae own Ziddy, he's apart of Final Fantasy 9 which is owned by, err... Playstation? Right?

Okay, this is a one-shot fic, I was writing this the other night after reading other amazing Final Fantasy 9 stories, if you want to know what ones check my Favourite Stories list, anyways I don't know if it's good or not, but if I don't get any or many reviews at all, I'll just delete the story or something, but if it is liked then I will continue.

So please if you do think this story might be able to work review, thanks, by the way, I'll be leaving it like for two to three weeks to see how many reviews I get, kay?

Treason or Torture?

Zidane growled angrily, his tail arched over him, as he was standing in a defensive pose.

"Angel of Pain... You must come with me..." Garland ordered slowly.

Zidane hissed furiously like a cat, "No chance! You may have got Kuja, but you'll never get me under that dark magic spell of yours!"

"Oh, is that right?" Garland sneered, "Well, I guess I could leave you alone..." he paused, "And take your friends' lives as a replacement?"

Zidane looked at his former master with fear, surprise and disbelief, "You wouldn't..."

"Oh, Angel of Pain..." Garland smirked evilly, "I would..."

Suddenly, Zidane felt all the hope he had left inside him drain away, it was either him or his friends... And of course, Zidane being Zidane... It would be him...

Zidane sighed heavily, "Just what is it you want me to do?"

"Destroy Alexandria, and kill its reigning Queen..." Garland replied.

Zidane paused, "But Alexandria's current Queen is..." suddenly fear welded up inside Zidane, he was being told to kill the one true love in his life, "...Garnet..."

Garland grinned evilly, "Complete this task and I will spare your life, and the lives of your worthless friends."

"But, Garnet _is_ one of my 'worthless' friends!" Zidane cried desperately, he was taking any chance to get out of killing Garnet, it was just something he couldn't do!

"Maybe, but if you disagree with our little arrangement, then I will be forced to kill _all_ your friends..." Garland paused, as he stepped closer to Zidane, making Zidane jump back a few, "What's worse? The death of one, or the death of many?"

Zidane hesitated, he knew if he were to explain this story to everyone, they would definitely pick the Queen's life over theirs!

Garland noticed his Angel's hesitation, so he decided to push it more, "Or how about I double it? The Queen's life for every single person within the Mist Continuant?" he paused, "Including your friends of course!"

Zidane's eyes widened, now there were millions of lives at stake! What should he do?

_I wish Garnet was here... If she was, she'd be helping me to make the right decision, just like she always did... Garnet..._

"I-I.... I...." Zidane stuttered, _What should I say?? What should I say??_

"Times running out, my Angel," Garland sneered, "What is your decision?"

"I... I..." Zidane held his head in pain, he was so unsure what to do, and he had to chose all on his own, with no one to help him just like when he was a little kid, "I... I'll kill the Queen!!" he cried.

Garland grinned proudly, "I knew you'd chose the right one Pain... Now be gone!"

Suddenly, the Iifa tree, where Zidane had woken up in, started to glow a bright white colour, then Zidane felt himself slowly fall unconscious...

* * *

Please tell me, should I continue or not??


	2. Could it be?

Disclaimer- I dinnae own Ziddy, he's apart of Final Fantasy 9 which is owned by, err... Playstation? Right?

Okay, this is a one-shot fic, I was writing this the other night after reading other amazing Final Fantasy 9 stories, if you want to know what ones check my Favourite Stories list, anyways I don't know if it's good or not, but if I don't get any or many reviews at all, I'll just delete the story or something, but if it is liked then I will continue.

Okay, since I got quite a few reviews from people saying they liked the plot of this story, I've decided to continue with it, so thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

* * *

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" Steiner called loudly as he thumped along the long corridors of her palace.

"So, do you understand now?" Garnet questioned happily, "That's why the Black Mages were created."

Eiko nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think I get it now."

Just at that moment, Steiner burst into the room; the doors swinging wide open with the force of Steiner's arms smashing against them, "Your majesty!!"

"Yes, what's the problem Steiner?" Garnet looked up at the Pluto Knight with a simple casual stare, you'd think someone would be surprised if the Leader of the Pluto Knights burst into your room yelling and shouting but to Garnet, it was like usual.

"This may be hard to take, your majesty," Steiner held his hands out as if to calm Garnet down, when really he was the one needing calmed down.

Garnet rolled her eyes unimpressed while Eiko giggled in the background, she decided to play along, "I'm sitting down Steiner, now what is it?"

"One of my Knights reported seeing a young, blonde-haired man enter Alexandria," Steiner said slowly, praying the Queen wouldn't explode.

But unlike what Steiner was thinking she'd do, she continued to stare at him blankly, "Yes, Steiner, what's your point?"

"It could be the thief!" Steiner explained simply.

Garnet smacked her hand against her head, "Okay, one, will you stop calling Zidane 'the thief', he saved all our lives, he saved _your_ life! So try and call him by his real name, at least give him _some_ respect!" she paused as she sighed heavily, picturing Zidane, she missed him so much but she always acted like it meant nothing to her, she was a Queen now, she _had_ to be tough, she couldn't show **any** weakness whatsoever, which included telling anyone how much she missed Zidane, "And two, it might be hard for you to understand Steiner, but there are more than one blonde man in the entire world!"

Eiko burst into a fit of giggles, amused by how Garnet was making Steiner seem like such a fool.

"A young, blonde-haired man," Steiner repeated, "With a tail."

At this comment, Garnet's eyes widened and she looked between Steiner and Eiko, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, your majesty," Steiner nodded politely at his Queen.

"Well, get all your men out there, then!" Garnet commanded as she jumped up to her feet, "Go and find Zidane! He might be hurt, needing help..." she paused as the horrible image of a half-dead Zidane filled her head, then she realised Eiko and Steiner were looking at her with total concern, _No, I'm showing my feelings again..._ she frowned, "SO GO THEN!!"

Steiner stepped back in surprise, he had never seen the Queen like this before, this must be really serious then, "Right away, your majesty!" Steiner saluted then ran off in search of his men.

"Do you think it's really him?" Eiko questioned unsurely.

"It has to be..." Garnet clenched her hands into fists, praying to God that it was Zidane, _her_ Zidane...


	3. He Has Returned!

Disclaimer- I dinnae own Ziddy, he's apart of Final Fantasy 9 which is owned by, err... Playstation? Right?

Okay, this is a one-shot fic, I was writing this the other night after reading other amazing Final Fantasy 9 stories, if you want to know what ones check my Favourite Stories list, anyways I don't know if it's good or not, but if I don't get any or many reviews at all, I'll just delete the story or something, but if it is liked then I will continue.

Okay, since I got quite a few reviews from people saying they liked the plot of this story, I've decided to continue with it, so thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

* * *

Zidane slowly walked along the streets of Alexandria, he was mostly trying to avoid going down areas with lots of people, because everyone he passed gave him looks of fear and/or amazement.

"I wonder what they're thinking..." Zidane said to himself quietly as he continued along, _They're probably amazed that I'm still alive, after the big fight and everything... If this is the reaction I'm getting from the townspeople, then what's it going to be like when I finally reach Garnet...?_

Just as he stopped thinking, he looked up, Alexandria Castle stood infront of him, he sighed heavily, _Why... Why, must it always be like this? ... Always so hard..._

* * *

"What do you mean they _still_ haven't found him!?!" Garnet cried in anger and disbelief, she hated herself for being so rude and loud but at that moment she was more interested in getting Zidane back alive and unhurt...

"They're searching everywhere your majesty," Steiner paused as he looked down at the ground shamefully, "I'm sure if won't be too long, we have now got some of the townspeople helping us, they are to report to us, if they see him go by."

Garnet sighed and nodded slowly, "Yes, okay, I understand," she paused, "I'm just so desperate to see him again... I haven't seen him for over a year..."

"And you really miss him..." Vivi finished for the Queen.

Garnet looked over to the side, Vivi had just entered followed by Freya.

"Don't worry your highness," Vivi smiled with his eyes, (you know that creepy way he shows _all_ his emotions with his eyes?)

Garnet frowned in confusion, "I just... How can we all be so sure he'll be fine? What if he's... He's..."

Everyone knew the next word Garnet was about to say, _dying_, it was a strong possibility, he may have just returned to say goodbye before he left, or something, nobody was really sure, each had their own opinion on why Zidane may have returned, everyone but Freya thinking it was for a negative reason.

Freya smiled encouragingly to Garnet, "Don't worry your majesty," she paused, "If I know Zidane, he'll be half-crippled-" she smiled looking at the expressions on everyone's faces, "Yet still running the whole way here, his arms wide open ready to hold you."

Garnet looked at Freya with surprise, that's when she realised Freya was probably right, Zidane had a certain strength inside him that never let him give-in, he was always ready to fight, no matter what, she smiled kindly at Freya, "Thank you Freya."

Freya smiled back.

Just at that moment Quina entered the room, "Zidane here yet?" he, err, she, err... (Um, I'll just call Quina it, if you all don't mind,) it questioned.

"No, not yet Quina," Garnet replied.

Quina nodded happily, "I understand... But Zidane hurray up! I made yummies for all and Zidane!"

Garnet smiled gently, "I'm sure he'll love them Quina," she sighed quietly as she turned around, walking over to the window in her room which over-looked the entire Kingdom.

"Where are they?" Vivi questioned curiously.

"Assistant bring them up," Quina replied simply.

"Not Zen!" Steiner raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Zen!" Quina nodded happily.

Steiner groaned in annoyance, "Not that prat... He's useless..."

"Talking about me again?" a voice questioned.

Garnet gasped, _That voice!_

She spun around quickly, a smile forming on her face as she saw the owner of the voice.

Everyone else also spun around to see who it was who had spoken, inside they all really knew who, but still, it's fun to act surprised, (lol.)

"Zidane!" Eiko and Vivi gasped.

Zidane was leaning against the doorframe for support, he was heavily injured, he was covered in scrapes and bruises, he was limping slightly and it looked like he had broken his left arm, his tail also looked badly damaged.

Garnet ran over to Zidane, throwing her arms around him, holding him tightly, and silently saying that she'd never let go.

Tears started to flow down Garnet's face, she had promised herself not to cry, no matter what she couldn't cry and show her weakness, but she just had too! She was so happy to see Zidane, it was like a miracle, he had come back from heaven just to see her; he was _her_ angel.

Zidane closed his eyes, just standing there with Garnet made him feel so complete, no words would be able to describe what he was feeling.

Eventually after a few more peaceful moments, Garnet gently broke away, smiling happily, her cheeks shining in the light because of the tears, which had fallen.

Zidane smiled back, softly wiping away the tears.

"You're back..." Garnet finally said, "I've missed you..."

Zidane nodded slowly, then just at that moment his eyes shut and he felt all the strength left inside him just drain away, he fell forward falling on Garnet for support.

Garnet gasped in fear, "Get the doctor, NOW!"


	4. Time to Heal

Disclaimer- I dinnae own Ziddy, he's apart of Final Fantasy 9 which is owned by, err... Playstation? Right?

Sorry, it took me so long to post this Chapter, I've had a lot going on lately, first there was Halloween, (my favourite holiday,) then Guy Fax Night, (a British Holiday,) then I became ill with the flu for a week, and now I have X-mas Shopping nearly everyday, but I'm loyal to my readers to I finally posted it today, before I go over to my friend's house! **Phew** A lot to say in 30seconds....

Please read and review, thank you!

* * *

The darkness was surrounding him, no escape, just him and the darkness...

_I... I'LL KILL THE QUEEN!!!_

That short sentence continued to repeat over and over...

_I've missed you..._

It felt like the two sentences were starting to fight against each other, both trying to prove they were the right one, they were the one in the right, the one he was supposed to follow...

A image of Garnet appeared, it was of her when she was crying yet still smiling, the two main emotions combined, sadness and happiness...

_How can two opposites combine?_ He questioned, then as if to answer his own question... _Because opposites attract..._

"God knows how he's still living," a voice exclaimed in disbelief.

Zidane tried to figure out whom the voice belonged to, but he couldn't determine it...

"He has several broken ribs, a fracture on his skull, broken arm, twisted ankle, internal damage and his tail has nearly been snapped in half!" the voice paused, "He's one strong boy..."

"I know..." a second voice agreed.

Zidane knew that voice, he had heard it so many times before, it was the voice he had learned to love, "...Garnet?" he weakly called.

Suddenly a beam of light burst into his world of darkness...

He weakly opened his eyes, his vision was blurred as he tried to adapt to the sudden change, when just at that moment a figure appeared above him, he couldn't really make out who it was...

"Zidane? Zidane, are you okay?" Garnet questioned worriedly.

"Garnet..." slowly his vision returned to normal, he could see her worried expression, he frowned in confusion, "...W-what's wrong...?" he hated seeing Garnet when she was sad, or in pain.

She smiled kindly, "Nothing... Nothing at all..."

He frowned once again, not believing her, he quickly sat up but was greeted by severe pain, he yelped out as the pain spread itself throughout his body, although it seemed mostly to be coming from his chest, he gritted his teeth as he tried to fight against the throbbing, he wasn't going to let it win....

"Zidane! Lie back down!" Garnet ordered with fire in her eyes.

_Wow, she really has taken to the role of Queen, she sounds like a Sergeant now..._ Zidane blinked in surprise as Garnet gently pushed him back.

"Mr. Tribal!" the Doctor frowned, "You _must_ rest! You are far too hurt to barely even move!"

Zidane eyed the Doctor in anger, "Hey! I've been through a lot worse, buster! This is nothing!!"

The Doctor decided to get tough now, "I suggest you calm down, unless you hope to be in severe pain, for the rest of your _life_..."

Zidane growled lowly, _How dare he tell me what to do!?! What does he know!! He doesn't know anything! What I've been through, what I've done... What I'm going to do..._

Garnet gasped in surprise and fear after hearing Zidane growl, she stepped back, gazing into his angry, hate-filled eyes.

Even the Doctor backed off, it's not everyday you get growled at!

Just at that moment, Zidane realised what he had just done, he looked over at Garnet who was staring at him, terrified, _No, what am I doing?? I'm scaring Garnet... _

Garnet noticed Zidane's expression change, it looked like he seriously didn't know what he had just done, he was looking up at her with confusion and slight fear, Garnet was unsure whether that was fear of the fact the Doctor and herself were staring at Zidane as if he were some kind of monster, or the fear of himself...

As a few moments passed, the trio remained in silence, unsure what to say, Zidane was starting to get scared of being near the Doctor, he was just picturing all the horrible things the Doctor was thinking about him...

Garnet noticed Zidane's fear and decided she had to get rid of the Doctor some how, "Zidane, it's okay, don't worry..." Garnet pretended, "I know the pain is bad and you just want it to go away but taking your anger out on others is no way to get rid of it..."

The Doctor blinked in surprise, "What...?" he paused, "It...It... So, it was just anger?"

"Yes! What else did you think it was?" Garnet looked at the Doctor as if he were a little confused child.

"Well, I swear I heard him-"

"Swear?" Garnet finished.

"Huh?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Swear?? Zidane, whenever he gets really mad or agitated he always swears to himself, it can be so disgraceful at times," Garnet continued her little act.

"Oh... Right..." the Doctor nodded, "I better go now then, call me if you need me your majesty..." he slowly backed away, staring at Zidane with sheer disbelief, then stumbling as he exited the room.

Garnet giggled after the Doctor left, impressed by her acting skills, "Maybe I should be in Tantalus, eh?"

Zidane was just looking up at her with confusion and disbelief, "You...?"

"I heard you growl," Garnet nodded in comply, "And I also know you were scared of the Doctor, so it wasn't too much of a help him being there, eh?" she smiled gently down at Zidane.

Zidane paused as he blinked in surprise, then he eventually smiled kindly, "Thank you... You've always been able to read me like a book..."

"Yup!" Garnet grinned, "I know! Now, you, get some rest! And I'll see you later, okay?"

Zidane nodded slowly, "...Kay..."

Garnet waved as she left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

_You read me like a book..._ he repeated to himself, _Yet you are unable to see my love for you..._ he yawned quietly as he started to drift off into a gentle sleep...


End file.
